Candy Girl
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Trade with ElysiumIris. I do something for her, she does something for me. Oneshot involving her character and Sai. Sai/Hibiki, Sai/OC if you prefer


**OK! Hello, everyone. I have tried to promise myself to update more regularly… unfortunately, I'm a very lazy person. I don't want to get things posted. Most of my problem is the fact that I usually type these up on a different computer, because one has the internet and one does not. I am sorry for that. I'm trying to get myself to commit to things, but it's taking a lot of self-discipline, which I seem to be seriously lacking, and I'm working on it, so please bear with me.**

**But anyway, right now I am two things: tired and happy. I just finished my second and last night of a madrigal feast for my school. Madrigal is a medieval-themed concert thing… if that makes any sense at all, LOL. Basically, we serve the audience food, give them a play (I was one of the girls that got passed up for the part of Rapunzel! XD But I love the player picker, he's a good guy), and sing some medieval-type music. It was so tiring to do **_**two**_** nights of it, but it was fun nonetheless, so I'm in a very good mood right now.**

**Anyway, this is for ElysiumIris—a story about her character and Sai! Give it up for the awesome author! You know you wanna clap. Lights, camera… shinobi!!!**

It was exhausting, working day in and day out at this place. Hibiki, as one of the few workers, could and _would_ attest to the fact that the place was grossly understaffed. She was the one who worked from five-thirty in the effing morning to about one-thirty, when she got out until the next day; eight freaking hours on her feet. Well, minus the half hour she got for lunch. But it was pretty much the only income she had. So, for the money, she put up with screaming kids, lovesick teenagers, nervous men who came here to get a present for their wives as an apology, and weirdo stalkers who came in for cigarettes, "designer" lighters, and chewing tobacco (but surprisingly not for TicTacs, which most of them desperately needed). Her boss really needed to stop selling that stuff, because the most _skeevy_ people came in to buy it. She put up with it, because it gave her something to do and they paid her decently.

She worked at Konohagakure's only candy shop, and it was pretty much the most awesomest thing in her life.

And then, _he_ decided to show up.

Her psycho boyfriend was off training today, and that usually meant trouble for her. She cursed Yamato for deciding that Team 7 had been doing an exceptional job today, and letting her boyfriend and his friends off. So, of _course_ he came here to bug her. It was about eleven-thirty when the pale, raven-haired boy, wearing his signature black belly shirt, looking bored, came sashaying into the store, the little bell on the door announcing his arrival. Damn, her life was just about to get a lot more interesting.

He came walking up to the counter, and leaned against it. He stared into her emerald green eyes with his ink black ones for probably about two full minutes before even speaking. "Morning, Hibiki-chan."

She sighed, arranging a new selection of Hershey's chocolate on the shelf. "Good morning, Sai. Did you come in here to actually make a purchase, or just to ogle me until I go on my half-hour lunch break?"

"I'm sorry, Hibiki-chan. Your uniform is just so cute. I can't help myself. In fact…" He reached over, aiming to pull her in for a kiss.

"Sai! Down, boy!" She swatted his head with a King-Size Almond Hershey bar, probably breaking the candy in half. "We have rules here, Sai! _Boundaries_! No PDA in the workplace. You're going to get me fired."

"I can't help myself, Hibiki-chan, you're so beautiful…"

"Stop it." Unwrapping a sucker, she shoved it in his mouth. "Suck it."

"Mmm." He pulled it out of his mouth. "Why do I get the distinct feeling, Hibiki-chan, that you're not referring to the lollipop?"

"'Cause I'm not. I will come to see you when I go on break. So, please, Sai—LEAVE."

"Oh, but Hibiki-chan…"

"Unless you're going to buy something, you gotta get your behind outta here, boy. If my boss comes to the front, finds out you're my boyfriend— dude, she's gonna fire me and smack _you_ outta here so hard, that midriff-baring shirt of yours is gonna fly _all_ the way off. Okay? So, if you care about your girlfriend's status as a working woman, you will leave this store in the next two minutes."

"A lot is able to happen in two minutes, you know, Hibiki-chan."

"Like I've said before—and will probably say many times again—you're such a perv."

"I'm a _ninja_, Hibiki-chan. I can provide for you—I get money from missions. You don't _have_ to work."

"You talk like we're already married, Sai."

"You're saying you wouldn't consider it?"

"I'm _saying_ we're too young."

"So you have to be old to be married?"

"Well, older than _we_ are. And besides, this job gives me something to do during the day. Without work, I'd be crazy bored outta my mind."

"I'm sorry, Hibiki-chan… but I have needs."

"Needs that really _need_ to wait until my break, which is in one hour. Please go away until then. I'll meet you at Ichiraku's like I always do. Bye-bye, now."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah, yeah, _ohh_. Just go hang out with Naruto-kun or something. Where's he at? Isn't he somewhere you can tag along?"

"He is on a date with Sakura right now. It wouldn't be polite if I just butted in, would it?"

"It also wouldn't be polite if I just tore out your voice box and replaced it with _these_, would it?" Hibiki held up a fistful of Gummi Worms from one of the baskets. "Now, please." She dropped them into Sai's hands. "Will you please leave? I'd like to get some peace and quiet."

The little bell on the door rang, and in walked Kiba Inuzuka—Konoha's own resident troublemaker. Well, _one_ of them. Hibiki assumed Akamaru was waiting outside. "Sai," she said under her breath, grabbing her boyfriend's collar, "scoot." She shoved him aside, making sure not to hurt him. "I have a customer."

"That's no customer. That's Kiba."

She rolled her eyes, and leaned forward. "Can I help you, Kiba?"

"Well… I need more gum."

"No problem. What kind?"

"Uh… I like spearmint."

"We got that. Just one pack?"

"Three, actually."

"Sure." She turned around, snatched three packs of green-wrapped spearmint gum from the shelf and placed them on the counter. "Will that be all?"

"Yep. Oh, and Hibiki… I was just thinking… you know, Jiraiya's newest book was turned into a movie, and it's playing at our theater this Saturday. They took out all the porn-y stuff, so… I was wondering if, uh… maybe you'd like to go see it with me? I wanna see it, but Hinata said no, and I don't wanna go alone. I'll look like a perv."

"Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't wanna _look_ it."

Before she could even answer that, Sai poked Kiba on the side of the forehead. "Back off, dog boy. That's my girl, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want fleas."

"I don't have fleas!" Kiba retorted, handing Hibiki the money for his gum.

Hibiki sighed. "Sai, knock it off. You're being overprotective. And

that's the _worst_ kind of protective."

"I'm only trying to keep you safe!"

"Whatever," Kiba commented, walking out. "I'll just ask Hana to take me. I'll back off, Sai. See you guys later—thanks for the gum, Hibiki-chan!"

Hibiki waved, then glared at her boyfriend. "Sai…"

"Okay, so hear me out…"

She rolled her eyes. "Save it. You can _really_ be difficult sometimes, Sai—but I guess I forgive you. And _only_ because I really love you."

Sai grinned, and placed a Gummi Worm into her mouth. She raised an eyebrow, but got the message when he leaned over the counter. He took the other end of the candy into his own mouth, and chewed it until their lips met, and he kissed her passionately for a full thirty seconds before pulling away and saying five last words before using a disappearing technique.

"Candy girl, you're so sweet."

**Wow, that was so fun to write. I love the ending, and I barely got it finished. Oh, and just in case you're wondering… this was actually written several nights before my madrigal, but I'm just posting it the night of the madrigal. So I'm writing the author's notes right now, as I just got back from singing. My feet hurt, I'm tired, and I just want some time to myself, but I made a promise to ElysiumIris-chan. I promised her I'd get this out by the end of April—and here I am, last day of April, feverishly posting!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it, or if you have some constructive criticism. I love constructive criticism.**

**And I love all my readers!**

**~A'isha-chan ^^**


End file.
